epcombbfandomcom-20200213-history
The BB Programme
Under the main framework, the awards scheme that is laid out for a local Company requires careful planning, resource gathering and execution by its officers to carry out the programmes which adheres to the BB method. During the early days, bible classes, physical and drill training are emphasised, along with outdoor activities. Companies with more resources even have their own band. In 8th Penang, the Company kept to its good old tradition laid out by the founding pioneers and supplemented auxiliary elements that are deemed necessary for a boy’s/girl’s holistic education. INTEREST GROUPS ' ' The interest groups constitute a majority of the programmes in the Company. They possess high value in aesthetic appreciation and are items presentable in performances and display. With rifle drill as the only exception, all of the interest groups’ programme are geared towards competitions. Drill is also a compulsory element of the Boys’ Brigade. Drill As a uniformed unit for young people, drill has been an essential part of 8th Penang and the Company is proud of what it has achieved. “Drill is a means to an end, not an end itself.” This is what Sir William A. Smith was quoted saying. It is important to realise that the real aim of drill in the Brigade is the advancement of the BB Object, a means to further the habits (obedience, reverence, discipline and self-respect), to develop leadership and to encourage company esprit-de-corps. Foot drill has been incorporated since the Company’s inception in the early 80’s, and reached its maturity in the 90’s, when 8th Penang started to clinch on the top places in the drill competitions organised by the Penang Battalion (currently the Penang State Council, PSC). When the PSC Challenge Trophy was introduced in 2003, the Company has won the trophy in the years 2003-2004, 2009-2014 and 2016. At the national level, 8th Penang made its debut in 1988 in the 9th PESTA in Penang, however, the first Championship came in 2010 in the 19th PESTA in Penang, followed by the 20th and 21st PESTA in 2012(Johor) and 2014(Perak) respectively, completing a hat-trick. 8th Penang’s school platoons also performed competently in drill competitions organized by the State Education Department (Jabatan Pendidikan Negeri Pulau Pinang, JPNPP) at the zone (peringkat zon) and state (peringkat negeri) levels. Chung Ling High School and SMK Air Itam have been competing in the North-East District, while Sacred Heart High School is in the South-West District. Each school platoon had reached to the state levels before, and each was at least placed 1st Runner-up once throughout their participation in the JPNPP competition. As of July 2017, the Company’s Drill Officer is W/O Emil Tang Wei. Rifle Drill Aside from the conventional foot drill, the Company introduced the Rifle Drill programme in 2007. The Rifle Drill is an advanced form of foot drill, where display movements are coupled with a mock performance rifle, ideal for presentation and performance during public events. Together with the flag drill, the two forms the colour guard and performances with the band is also possible. The Rifle Squad made its debut on 17th August 2007 when Chung Ling High School celebrated the school’s 90th Anniversary. Soon after, the Rifle Squad participated in various performances and experienced ups and downs due to resources and technicality issues. The programme had a reboot in early 2017 when the company acquired new performance rifles and routines that are better planned and organized for performance in discipline and uniformed units. The current routines of the Rifle Squad are inherited from the Republic of China (Taiwan) Marine Corps. The Rifle Squad’s notable debut include a performance in SMK Air Itam in February, and Chung Ling High school on 5th May and 17th-18th June respectively for the school’s sports day and centenary celebrations. The current commander of the Rifle Drill Squad is Sgt. Josh Tiow Zu Liang. Band In the early years of 8th Penang’s formation, band was a major component in the Company. Throughout the years, the band has been persevering through ups and downs. Numerous attempts have been made for a comeback since the dissolution of the band in 1994. The latest reform saw the concert band restructured and revived in 2001. The band has been under the tutelage and leadership of a few instructors along its journey. Mr. Chor Theam Hock, a passionate instructor, led the band training from 2001 to 2011; Mr. Lam was a temporary band instructor from Ipoh back in 2013 and 2014; while Mr. Ng Choong Yen succeeded as the Company’s current resident instructor in 2016. Furthermore, the band is fortunate enough to have experienced the leadership of Singaporean guest instructors Mr. Yea, Mr. Hoe, and Mr. and Mrs. Goh. As veterans of the musical industry, their experience in building a band team were invaluable and their contribution to 8th Penang’s band was colossal. They have been strongly supporting the building of the concert band since 2009. Thereon, the Company witnessed a bolstered quality in the aspects of knowledge, performance, and appreciation as members attend the exclusive masterclasses of various musical instruments offered by Mr. Yea and Mr. Hoe. On the other hand, Mr. Yea and Mrs. Goh also provided fundamental instructor lessons to the band officers in the elementary training for new band members. Their presence in the band has raised the band’s standard and their encouragement has emboldened the band to take up new challenges. About The Instructor Mr. Ng Choong Yen is the resident conductor of the Penang Philharmonic Orchestra. As a passionate musician, he pursued his studies as a musical performer, honed his skills in playing a clarinet, and was trained as band conductor from the National University of Singapore. Mr. Ng was appointed as the resident conductor of the band in February 2016. He was one of the band’s backbone in the intense preparation towards achieving the goal to compete in 2016’s BB PESTA in Selangor. He proposed Aztec Fire and Crossroads as 8th Penang’s competition pieces as the band consists of a strong trumpet section. His commitment became a strong factor for the Company’s successful performance, and further boosted the confidence of the band members to achieve greater heights. Mr. Ng Choong Yen, the band instructor of 8th Penang’s concert band. The Band’s Structure The concert band is led by officers and instructors during training, and the conductor during a performance. The band’s resident conductor Mr. Ng, is assisted by an intern conductor, Mr. Ooi Chi Hae Neison. As Warrant Officers of the 8th Penang Company, Mr. Ooi is also the officer-in-charge of the band along with Warrant Officers Chang Yen Fai, Kho Wei Yun, and Chan Kwan Hoong. The fundamental members of the band are the instrument players. The concert band consists of brass players who play instruments of metal compositions, such as trumpets, trombones, euphonium, French horn, and tuba. The woodwind family consists of clarinets, flutes, and saxophones, while the percussion team is made up of mallet, drums, and cymbal players. Dance and Singing The dance and singing project started in the early 1990s, mainly in response to the dance and singing competition held in the National PESTA. Since the introduction of the new format of the dance and singing competition in 19th PESTA in 2010, where dance and singing are two complete different categories and are judged accordingly, 8th Penang decided to stick with the dance and singing project in long term. Previously, the dance and singing team will be assembled for the National PESTA competitions that is usually held biennially. An ensemble of performers are gathered for the Company’s anniversary celebrations once every five years beginning 2002. The dance and singing team have been receiving training from professional instructors. In recent years, the dance and singing project have been establishing themselves, proven by their tremendous track record in the National PESTA competitions, also not forgetting various invitation for performances in charity, social and community events. Since 2014, the year of the PESTA in Perak, the dance team is known as “The Amazination” (a word play between the words amazing and nation), while the singing team is referred to as “Shekinah”, meaning the dwelling of the divine presence of God. W/O Cheah Ui Sern is currently the officer-in-charge of The Amazination. OUTDOOR ACTIVITIES ' 8th Penang also advocates the importance of engaging in the outdoors as a leisure pursuit. For most members, they are involved in outdoor camping. But 8th Penang offers more than that. The programmes are adventurous in nature, which involves excitement, physical challenge and small amounts of risks. Annual Training Camp and Recruits’ Training Camp Camping is a key part in many youth activities and a fantastic way to be close to nature and to teach both self-reliance and teamwork In 1999, a more mature form of the Annual Training Camp took its shape, providing a better outdoor experience for members. In line with the Camper’s Badge scheme, members are granted opportunities to strive for the said award. Typically it runs for four days and campers sleep in tents at an outdoor campsite. At day, much time is devoted to woodcraft and gadgets; campers are required to cook some portion of the meal on their own; while at night, it is all fun and games. As might be expected, campfire and talent nights can never be missed. The outdoor equipment that the company has invested include tents, ropes, cutting tools, camping kitchen gears, rock climbing gears, archery sets and others. The current model for the Annual Training Camp and Recruits’ Training Camp (ARTC) was adopted in 2005 as the membership of the Company grew. Members in the senior years will undergo ATC, while recruits take on the RTC training. Despite the similarities of both camps, RTC is relatively easier in terms of the challenge of outdoor activities and stay. Expedition The expedition programme of the Company is run in the form of a two-day journey (three days for the advanced level) where groups of member travel on a designated route at the countryside. Usually the journey covers Penang Hill and Balik Pulau. Participants form themselves in groups of four to six to complete assignments listed in the requirements. Upon completion, members are awarded the Expedition Badge. The Special Training Unit When a regular member completes RTC, two years of ATC and at least one expedition, he would probably be around 16. What awaits him/her next is the Special Training Unit (STU) programme, a survivalist camp in nature. It is the final stage of the Company’s outdoor camping experience for members where his/her physical and mental strength, leadership, teamwork, discipline and survival skills are tested to the limits. The STU experience shall only occur once for a member. As such, the details of the camp will not be divulged. Therefore, the potential trainees are always kept in suspense. Traditionally, the experience is one of the criteria for a Sergeant’s promotion in the Company. STU plays a vital role in nurturing the aspiring leaders in the 8th Penang. '''FUN ACTIVITIES ' Young people learn better through fun and games, and 8th Penang is very much aware of the social and educational impact fun activities have on members. Apart from the mini games and team building games members find in training and courses, the Company dedicates two camps annually to fun activities. They are the Annual Boot Camp and Youth Camp. Beyond the company level, BB members get a chance to participate the biennial National Pesta and Convention. Annual Boot Camp The Annual Boot Camp (ABC, sometimes AMBC for a mega one) of the Company was originally introduced in 2007, and it is vastly different from what the name implies – basic training for recruits. The ABC is a welcoming fun camp for recruits and existing members alike. It is a one day event where the Company organises fun activities and games for the whole day, similar to PESTA. The programme is filled with station games and group games, which allows each participant to enjoy the excitement of being part of a big organisation. Youth Camp Youth Camp is an annual fun camp for young people in 8th Penang. Hosted in the December holidays since 2004, it is a retreat for all the members in a four-day apartment stay. For more than a decade, the camp’s favourite locations have been the Brother’s Bungalow on Penang Hill and Stallions Apartment, Gelugor. Aside from all the fun activities and sharing by the invited speaker, the camp also organises workshops that are relevant to young people and youth issues, for example, but not limited to, communicating with peers and parents, friendships and relationships, character and self-esteem. In recent years, some of these workshops are also open to parents by invitation. The Company believes that when parents are involved, the benefits on the members’ growth and development will be manifold. The National PESTA The National Pesta and Convention, known as PESTA, organised by the Boys’ Brigade in Malaysia is a Brigade level (national level) event for local Brigade members as well as members abroad. Conventionally, it is hosted biennially, and each State Council takes turn to be the host. The participation number in recent years has easily reached thousands of campers. As PESTA is the national event of the Boys’ Brigade in Malaysia with the highest profile, members are aspired to be awarded and presented with their Founder’s Badge or other high achievements in PESTA. Apart from the four national competitions (Foot Drill, Dance, Singing and Band), PESTA also incorporates a range of fun activities and a tour around the host cities. 8th Penang made its PESTA debut in 1988’s PESTA in Penang, and have won the overall champion as a participating company in the year 2012 in Johor Bahru and 2014 in Kampar. The Company has come a long way to excel in the aforementioned national competitions to clinch the overall champion. The respective results can be referred in the dedicated sections written above. ' ' '''COMMUNITY SERVICE Since the 1990’s, 8th Penang has been engaging with various civil societies and other non-BB organisations through services and support for charity causes. These partnerships allows the Company to be directly involved in the local community and to educate members the significance of social work and contributing back to society. As a token of reward for members, they are awarded with the Community Service Badge when sufficient service hours are collected. The list of notable social services which 8th Penang has worked with are as follows: * Mount Miriam Cancer Hospital – Annual food fair to raise funds for the hospital and cancer patients. * Lions Club of Tanjung Penang – Annual food fair to raise funds for Autistic Children Penang. * Penang Bridge International Marathon – Annual marathon event, where the Company is a supporting group in crowd control with other BB companies. * State Government National Day Parade – 8th Penang and other Penang State companies form a BB battalion to be part of the National Day March Pass. Other organisations that 8th Penang had partnered include St Nicholas’ Home Penang, The Salvation Army Penang Children’s Home, Charis Hospice Penang, Penang Adventist Hospital and many more. W/O Ch’ng Kah Seng is currently in-charge of community service matters in the Company.